


Смирись

by Riakon



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Poetic, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Сложно отказываться от того опыта, что судьба сама вручила своему верному служащему, и Франсуа, разумеется, пользуется им, но по-своему.«Смирись, смирись, на каторге лишь ложь, смирись, смирись, иль с ними ты помрёшь.»
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Kudos: 3





	Смирись

**Author's Note:**

> Neri - я не уверена, что это - именно то, чего ты хотела, и уж тем более я не уверена, стоило ли рифмовать диалоги, но как вышло, так вышло. Надеюсь, я тебя не обидела этой работой и почесала где и нужно.  
> Данная работа является патроновской
> 
> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8

У Франсуа всегда всё под контролем, с момента рождения и до самой смерти, как водится для людей вроде него — взявших что-то в руки единожды, те будут сжимать свою зону ответственности до момента, пока Господь не освободит от этой ноши. Лишь всевышний может указать на верность принятых решений, и только ему позволено сказать «хватит», если речь идёт о ком-то столь упрямом, как человек, появившийся на свет против воли окружающих.

«Мсье Жавер», — смеялись когда-то над ним каторжники. Мальчишка, рождённый среди них, но действующий согласно собственному внутреннему кодексу был смешон, или даже глуп и нелеп — тут слишком сложно судить, ведь когда речь заходит о детях, всегда трудно отыскать разумную мерку, что можно применять к тому или иному из малышей. 

Невинные души безгрешны — это, конечно, чушь. Франсуа не раз видел сверстников, промышляющих попрошайничеством, подделками, воровством и даже убийствами — всегда вопрос был только в том, насколько прогнили и расплавились в адском котле их души прежде, чем они стали тем, кто есть. Выходцы из самых нижних слоёв, попрошайки, бездомные, неугодные государству и обществу, легко становящиеся разменной монетой в играх шаек, в делёжке территорий.

«Я не такой, не как они, я мрака не коснусь, и пусть мольба замест воды, но Бога убоюсь», — это Франсуа зазубрил наизусть с тех пор, как ему удалось выбраться из каторжной ямы, где у него на руках скончалась собственная мать.

О, нет, в нём та же алая кровь, те же голубые мечты, что и у многих, но всё же честь и честность не роднит его с попавшими в переплёт просто по месту рождения, а наглость мнить себя чище таких же чумазых на лицо малышей отделила раз и навсегда. Он хотел стать членом высшей лиги, божеством каторжников, и, в конце концов, занял пост надсмотрщика, пускай для этого пришлось потрудиться — и Франсуа ещё достаточно сделает для того, чтобы подняться выше, и однажды стать даже инспектором...

— Так как же вышло так? Когда я оплошал? Я видел свет во тьме, и я к нему шагал... — память мучает его, перекатывая холодными истерзанными камнями самые яркие воспоминания. Они свежи, словно стоит обернуться, и вот он, шестилетний мальчишка, упрямо сжимающий губы, снова будет перед ним, закрывая собственную мать от плети надсмотрщика.

Под ногами холодная брусчатка, Сена воет и рычит, раскатами взывая в свои ледяные объятия, и её мрачные воды зовут к себе ближе, обещая конец боли, страданиям, и, самому страшному что когда-либо случалось с Франсуа Жавером — одиночеством.

— Мечта была почти в руках, но мне покоя нет, хоть было это только раз за тридцать долгих лет, — голос гаснет, утопая в шуме моря, тогда как воспоминания набирают силу. Столько времени прошло, и можно было растерять из памяти каждого из заключённых, каждого вора, убийцу, обманщика, но 24601 словно огнём вырезано в памяти вместе с яростным взглядом карих глаз.

Франсуа не сомневается, встреть он того человека, что сжимал свой кнут, обещая расправу каждому, кто посмеет отлынивать от работы на благо великой Франции, он бы велел смотреть вниз, отворачиваться, и никогда не заглядывать в чужие глаза, прожигающие его до самых костей.

Это ведь так просто, когда тебе всего двадцать — увлечься. Работа единственное святилище, моральный кодекс ведёт за собой, становясь незримым оплотом и внушая презрение к каждому, кому не приходилось с боем выцарапывать непогрешимость собственного духа. Да, жизнь на улице не бывает сладкой, и даже при попытках заработать честным трудом — таская еду грузчикам в порту, бегая с мелкими поручениями и донесениями, всегда можно схлопотать тяжёлыми ботинками куда более взрослых мальчишек по рёбрам, которые покажут — тут место только для одного кодло, а одиночки вроде него, не желающие примкнуть к бизнесу, обречены влачить жалкое существование и танцевать на грани голода.

О, да, Франсуа знает об этом звере всё. Даже побираться из помойки, оказавшись в отчаянном положении, может быть опасным, ведь тебя огреют попрошайки, так что нужно было быть внимательным и быстрым, уметь уворачиваться от пинков и давать сдачи в ответ, не попадаясь при этом. Менять место, и бежать, бежать, бежать, до тех пор, пока не научишься отстаивать собственные моральные принципы.

Его кулаки в незаживающих шрамах, побелевших к двадцати, тело заковано в самую крепкую броню из тех, что приходилось видеть в своей жизни — одежда надсмотрщика, а презрение к каждому, кто мог бы быть примерным горожанином, но предпочёл переступить закон, тогда как он, имевший сотни тысяч возможностей не сорвался, кипит в крови, плещется в ней, подогревает.

Губы почти что слиплись от того, как сильно Франсуа поджимает их, глядя на всех этих жалких, ничтожных людей, и, пожалуй, он не находит решительно никакого смысла в том, чтобы удержаться от отвращения во взгляде на каждого из них. Он — лучше, выше, сильнее. Превосходящий эту чернь по всем параметрам, и, вместе с этим — понимающий мотивацию каждого проступка, за которые они сюда попали. Сложно отказываться от того опыта, что судьба сама вручила своему верному служащему, и Франсуа, разумеется, пользуется им, но по-своему.

«Смирись, смирись, на каторге лишь ложь, смирись, смирись, иль с ними ты помрёшь», — напоминание себе не оставляет его, даже когда он видит то, что глаза запоминают до каждой доли секунды.

Осуждённый 24601 без тени сомнения разделил еду со стариком — убийцей, если Франсуа помнит верно. Отломил от своего куска и протянул, вложил в дрожащие руки, сжав негнущиеся пальцы и подталкивая ближе.

«Меня ты вздумал провести, — взгляд упёрся в невероятно сильного и крепкого мужчину, и тихое томление отозвалось бурей негодования и отвращения, но на сей раз — к самому себе, — мол в сердце ты совсем другой? Так вижу я тебя насквозь — не ведаешь покой. И от проступка ты бежишь, о, вижу я, глупец, таких я знал, увы, не раз, здесь ты найдёшь конец.»

Волны бьются о камень, заставляя вглядываться в бездну так, как за всю жизнь почётному инспектору его великой родины, Франсуа Жаверу, ни разу не приходилось. Она жадно распахнула свою беззубую пасть и улыбнулась ему, как старушка, повидавшая жизнь. Как улыбнулся бы он сам глядя в глаза юного наивного глупца, заступающего на пост надсмотрщика и верящего в то, что люди здесь и впрямь исправятся.

Но разве это правда? Их сердца, однажды запятнанные, уже никогда не становятся чище. Сколько времени нужно было следить, словно одержимый, за тем, кто повёл себя так, как обычно не делают каторжники, а лишь чистые душой и сердцем люди, и преломить хлеб, чтобы, наконец, найти тот порок, что вычеркнет человека с тёмными глазами из его памяти, а мятежную душу заставит снова обрести покой и перестать гореть от неясной, тёмной страсти?

— Да, ты бежал, ты помнишь, Жан — ведь я тебя нашёл, — горькая усмешка касается губ, а память, будто прилив, опять бьётся о невидимую кладку, что прежде сдерживала всё происходившее между ними, позволявшее притворяться слепым орудием Бога, но сточившуюся за годы всего, что произошло меж ними, — за то мне кару обещал, и я за ней пришёл...

Каторжники всегда спят вповалку — так теплее, но есть и те, кто сторонятся прочих, предпочитают уединение, и дорого платят за это. В тот раз Франсуа велел привести к себе заключённого, кричавшего о страшных пытках, о каре господней, и о том, что, в конечном счёте они встретятся на небесах и там, пред Всеблагим ответят за свои проступки честно.

В тёмном взгляде совсем нет страха или отчаяния, заключённый 24601 не преклоняет коленей, не ползает в ногах, прося прощения за всё, что было им сказано. Лишь утром, на пересменке, когда будет произведён расчёт кто-то может недосчитаться одного из каторжников живым — так случалось слишком часто перед глазами Франсуа и он знает как сильно обычные грешники боятся этого.

Но человек перед ним не трясётся, в его взгляде ярость, и он смотрит так, как никто до этого, и, наверное, никто после — уверенный в собственной правоте, непоколебимый и спокойный.

— Ты говорил, меня убьёшь, ну что ж, я пред тобой, — насмешка пощёчиной бьёт человека напротив и он даже вскидывается на миг, а в следующий опускает взгляд, словно тоже слышит призыв: «смирись». Руки сами снимают чужие кандалы, перехватывая грубые, жёсткие пальцы, как и у всех здесь. Как и у самого Франсуа, хотя в последнее время тяжёлый физический труд не его стезя и он может не умирать от усталости в конце дня, — вперёд, храбрец, один удар — и будешь ты герой!

— Нет, я прошу меня простить, я зол был, монсеньор, — пряди, спутанные, грязные, рассыпаются, обнажая шею и дух перехватывает, а томление вновь обращается ненавистью к себе — как тело посмело как его предать? Так подставить? В какой момент — когда он схватил беглеца собственноручно прижав к стене и связав руки за спиной, или же прежде, стоило воришке повести себя так, как самым благородным из здешних мест не хватало духу? — Не дали вы свободным стать, а гнев, увы, остёр.

Тёмные глаза вновь прижгли, но на сей раз невиданным чувством, заставляющим сжимать ладони в кулаки и держать себя в руках, чтобы не пересечь незримую черту, напоминая себе, и 24601, что между ними — пропасть. Рождённый тут, на каторге, выбравшийся и вернувшийся победителем он, Франсуа Жавер не может чувствовать восторга, преклонения и обожания. Ему не позволено восхищения другим порочным и грязным человеком, попавшим сюда на пять долгих лет, и сегодня увеличившим себе срок вдвое в пустой надежде укрыться до того, как время истечёт.

— Ты думал, что я не слежу, что там тебе сбежать? — яд сочится в словах, но Франсуа берёт себя в руки так крепко, чтобы его ненависть к себе не выплеснулась на того, кого и без того наказал суд, приговорив к каторге. Не ему отмерять чужое наказание, нет, и презрение, заполонившее душу должно поглотить его, ничтожного слугу Господа, а не пасть тяжёлой дланью на виновного в совсем иных злодеяниях. — Что ж, ты ошибся, в другой раз, ты будешь точно знать.

Их взгляды проникают друг в друга, и это — обещание, понятное и без слов. О том, что сколько бы времени ни прошло, как долго бы ни пришлось дожидаться того момента, пока заключённый 24601 вновь попробует освободиться, он, Франсуа, будет на страже, и снова как несчастный мученик, истязаемый голодом годами, и, наконец, добравшийся до куска хлеба, прижмёт к стене человека, столь бесстрашного и столь отчаянного, чтобы не дождаться последних нескольких недель перед освобождением и вновь попытаться сделать это. Уйти, укрываясь во мраке ночи.

— Ах бедный Жан, не повезло тебе свершить побег, — вздох вырывается прерывисто, и рассудок кипит так, как Сена никогда не сможет, потому что безмолвной бушующей реке неведомо чувство, когда каждая клеточка тянется к тому, к кому тянутся нельзя, а взгляд следует за тем, кто достоин лишь презрения, а не нежности, — ты трижды счастья попытал за двадцать долгих лет...

Второй раз Франсуа не должно было быть, но его сменщик заболел, и в срочном порядке мальчишка-посыльный принёс ему извещение о том, что Жавер должен быть на месте. По счастью, жилища надсмотрщиков всегда располагаются близ тюрьмы. К несчастью для Вальжана, именно его дорогой и шёл на службу молодой надсмотрщик.

Неудачное стечение обстоятельств, и вот, ещё пять лет к уже увеличенному вдвое сроку добавилось, сделав Франсуа заложником памяти о том, как он гнался за чёртовым каторжником, как прижал его к стене и рассудок помутился на жалкое мгновение. Было ли то уловкой или особым замыслом, но едва померкнувший свет возродился в его голове, то оказалось, что обветренные, сухие, потрескавшиеся губы коротко касаются собственных, вводя в ступор. Удар — и визави вновь попытался скрыться в темноте, но инстинкты действуют вперёд разума, и ответный последовал мгновенно, как и положено у каждого, кто вырос добывая себе пищу кулаками у тех, кто пытается её отнять.

Мелкие посветлевшие шрамы на руках будто хранят в себе память лучше разума, и отзываются одинаково вне зависимости кто перед ним — преступник или Папа Римский, Франсуа всегда бьёт в ответ.

Но сколько раз за эти годы он вернулся туда, в воспоминание о втором побеге Жана Вальжана? И как часто он запрещал себе помнить правду о том, что произошло, истирая из памяти само существование кого-то, кто мог быть так смел, что пустил в ход запрещённый приём — ласку, которой так хочется довериться?

Множество. 

И, к третьему, Франсуа окончательно убедился в том, что у этого человека нет чести, нет гордости, но в нём до сих пор было нечто заставляющее находить глазами именно его среди всех преступников. Того единственного, кто исхитрился украсть сердце надсмотрщика Жавера, что родился уже без него, по заверению многих.

— Когда несчастного ты спас от тяжести бревна, я понял что мой свет погас и ты украл меня, — вздох тает в ночном воздухе, а мост, по краю которого шагает человек, позволивший вспомнить себе слишком многое, кончается небольшой смотровой площадкой.

Пронзительный ветер практически сносит, заставляя любого другого кутаться в одежду, но Франсуа совсем не чувствует холода. Внутри такое обжигающее пламя, что сопротивляться попросту невозможно, да и нет у него больше сил — он столько лет гнался за Жаном Вальжаном, который, как оказалось, был повинен лишь в краже булки хлеба, и ничего более, ведь сердце смотрителя не считается.

— Твоё лицо не помнил я, но не глаза твои — они мерещились едва ко сну я отходил. А после, ты от смерти спас меня, Вальжан, за что? Я так старался, проклинал, как сердце я своё, — тяжкое признание даётся с трудом, но всем известно — тот, кто собирается отдать себя в руки судьбы обязан исповедаться, и если Сена вынесет его на берег, то всё было напрасно, и придётся вновь отправляться в погоню, но если Господь не слепой, и он примет долгожданную отставку его покорного слуги, то весь этот груз перестанет тяготить Франсуа, и он сможет предстать перед ним раскаявшимся в том, как глухо погряз в человеке, что не смог отпустить из-за единственного поцелуя, который, может быть, ему и вовсе привиделся.

— Так знай, Вальжан, что для меня ты дважды был вором, и хлеб не всё что ты украл, — голос обрывается и силы держаться окончательно покидают Франсуа, упрямого, строптивого, привыкшего добиваться своего до самого конца, пускай даже бы это и значило, что порыв ветра, сбивающий с ног придётся встречать грудью, чтобы закончить прежде, чем сделать шаг в чёрные воды зовущей его бездны, — так пусть будет твоё.

Ладонь, прижатая к груди нащупывает бешено бьющееся сердце, но это уже не имеет никакого значения, ведь на самом деле оно осталось там, с человеком, помогающим устраивать революцию, пытающимся спасти несчастных, идущих на гибель, верному себе до конца.

Так же — каким всю свою жизнь был обречённый влюбиться в него ненароком Франсуа Жавер.

***

— Фантина, куда ведешь ты меня? — вопросы Жана звучат растерянно, но тонкая, хрупкая ладонь девушки непреклонно тянет его за собой. — Пусть я и стар, но мне страшно.

— Тут кое-кто со вчера ждёт тебя, — улыбка на мягком, лишившимся измождённости лице заставляет сердце вздрогнуть, но отвергнуть саму мысль об этом — Жавер, сильный, несгибаемый, верный собственному кодексу и никогда не делавший ничего ради шутки, забавы или потешить эго, чем грешили слишком многие люди вкусившие толику власти. Отчаянно-преданный враг и возлюбленный должен прожить ещё много лет, дожить до седин, и встретить беззаботную старость. Но Фантина добавляет мягко поглаживая по щеке и забирая седину, усталость, пятна, покрывшие лицо и возвращая ему его двадцать лет, длинные волосы и твёрдую походку того, каким был Жан Вальжан до того, как угодил на каторгу, — а возраст, это не важно.

Казалось, в ином мире житейские страхи не должны были догнать раскаявшегося и посвятившего себя преданной вере в Бога и помощи другим людям, но Рай совсем не таков, как о нём думал бывший каторжник. Тут нет садов Эдема, и птицы не поют — обычные мостовые Монтрёй-сюр-Мер, башня с часами, булочная, прачечная, жандармерия, на пороге которой стоит и усмехается его заклятый враг.

— Я обещал тебя поймать, Вальжан, сколь ни беги, — шаг за шагом, расстояние между ними сокращается, и память подбрасывает то, как внутри все чувства переворачивались при взгляде на сухого, собранного, невероятно сильного духом человека, старавшимся служить напоминанием о том, что каждый может поступать правильно вне зависимости от места, где оказался.

Жан всегда смотрел на него тайком и пытался, о, видит Бог, он пытался. И, похоже, теперь попытки быть таким же, как смотритель Жавер награждены сполна.

— Смирись с судьбою, Франсуа, мы больше не враги, — есть только один способ понять будет ли это Ад или Рай, нужно лишь, как и в тот раз, быстро, украдкой коснуться чужих губ своими, и быть готовым почувствовать, как сильные руки, покрытые мелкой вязью шрамов оттолкнут, ставя всё на свои места.

И оказаться совсем беспомощным перед тем, как лишившийся внутренних запретов посмертно человек сгребёт к себе ближе, заставляя таять в ответном касании губ.


End file.
